When You Wish Upon a Star
by starmindy
Summary: Hank and Gabby's first date dosn't quite go as palned *Ch. 2 up*
1. I Smile

Title: When You Wish Upon A Star

Title: When You Wish Upon A Star 

Author: * starmindy *

Disclaimer:If I owned them do you think they would all still be alive?By the way, the song is "I Smile" and it's sung by Pam Tillis. 

Summary: Hank asks Gabby out (yes, the Gabby from "Snowfall").

Author's Notes:This is a happy story, but it is a tad bit depressing.It's not really a Val/Tyler story or a Jamie/Catie story because it focus's on Hank and Gabby's relionship.Only the chapters that I can find good songs for will be songfics enjoy the story.Enjoy the story!

When You Wish Upon A Star 

Gabby opened the door to her locker and hit Andrew Brown who had the locker below her."Watch it, will you!" he said in an irritated voice.

"Sorry!" Gabby said in a soft voice.Today like everyday had been for the past 11, almost 12 years, had gone downhill fast, as fast she should have run in yesterday's race.

As he she gathered up the books she needed, she glanced at a picture taped to the door of her locker.The picture was of her younger sister Mackenzie, and her younger brother, Ian.Both were too young to know, and even if they were old enough they would have no idea that would be the last picture taken of them alive.

Gabby shrugged the bitter memories away and proceeded down the now vacant hallway.

Lost and alone 

_Lookin' for the reasons_

_For bein' in this crazy world_

_Tryin' to go on_

_Lookin' for the answers_

To the questions 

"Gabby!" someone called behind her, and she turned saw Hank, her lab partner.Hank had been her lab partner in the 9th grade and every year after that they happened to be placed in the same class.Other than science she didn't have much contact with him.So she was a little surprised and puzzled that he wanted to talk to her.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for pizza or something tonight around 6 or so?" Hank asked.Gabby defiantly hadn't been expecting that.She had never really been asked out before and had no idea how her mom would react.She felt her heart flutter and knew she had to say yes.

"I'd love to!Should I meet you there?" Gabby asked smiling.

"No, I'll pick you up around six.Is that alright?" he said returning her contagious smile.

"Yeah, it's fine.Bye!" Gabby said.

"Bye!" Hank replied as he began walking down the hallway.Gabby watched him go and realized she hadn't been this happy in 11 year.

There you were 

_From the moment you appeared_

_Everything became so clear_

_I'm so glad you found me, boy_

_ _

Gabby felt like she was walking on thin air. Half way down the hallway she ran into her best friend Lauren."Hi!" Gabby greeted them.

"Hi!" Lauren replied.

"You won't believe what happened!"Gabby told Lauren, as tried, but failed to contain her exicment and utter happiness.

"What?" Lauren asked picking up on her exicment.

"Hank asked me out!" Gabby practily screamed.

"He did! Oh, my gosh!When are you going out?" Lauren asked.

"Tonight around six we're going out for pizza!" Gabby answered.

"You'll have to tell about on the bus tomorrow.Bye!"Lauren said as she continued down the hallway.

As Gabby walked she smiled when she thought about how one guy had turned her life around.

I smile when I think about How you changed my life around 

A/N:Hope you liked it!I ask again that you rate on a scale of 1 to 5.Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__

_ _

_ _


	2. Crash and Burn

Title: When You Wish Upon A Star: Ch

Title: When You Wish Upon A Star: Ch.2: Crash and Burn 

Author: * starmindy *

Disclaimer: see first chapter.The wonderful song "Crash and Burn" belongs to the awenspiring duo Savage Garden (I just love them).

Summary: Some very interesting things happen on Hank and Gabby's first date

Author's Notes: Sorry, it took me so long.I think I should get the real essence of the song because I'm listening to it as I type, and I think this chapter should answer your questions Gabby's brother and sister, Ian and Mackenzie.

Crash and Burn 

Hank had little trouble finding Gabby's house since he had been there before for science projects.However, he was surprised to see her sitting out on the front porch in a porch swing and he wondered if he had somehow gotten the times mixed up."I'm not late am I?" He asked absently wondering why he was so worried.He had been on dates before and saw Gabby almost every day in science class.

"No, I'm just early," She said sounding a little nervous, which made Hank feel a little better, "Wait one minute" Gabby said getting up and opening up the door, "I'm leaving now," She yelled to someone inside that Hank couldn't see inside.

Hank had to suppress a smile when he heard a little boy's voice from a window directly above Hank, yell, "Remember no kissing!"Gabby simply blushed in embarrassment.

Hank led her down the walk to his van and helped her inside.He then walked to other side and got in the driver's side."Are you okay?" He asked Gabby when he saw that her face was ghostly pale and she tightly gripping the door handle with one hand and her seat with the other.

"I'm okay," She replied in a whisper that led Hank to belive that she wasn't.Hank thought a little before finally responding.

"You know if you want to we could walk instead.I think there's a pizza place just up the street," He said and was pleased to see the color return to her face and her face light up in the smile that had made him want to ask her out.

When you feel all alone 

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relive and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_ _

After a little bit of walking and talking he had gotten Gabby to open to the girl that he knew from all those years of science class.Right now they were talking about school sports always interesting subject between a cross-country runner and a football player."So are you guys going to get out of your slump?"Gabby said teasingly referring to the football team's 0 to 30 loss at homecoming.

"What slump?We're doing just fine," Hank defended.

"You lost homecoming by a landslide," Gabby said and Hank found it hard to believe that this was the same girl who froze up in his van just a few minutes ago.

"You're one to talk your team isn't doing so hot either," Hank said.

"Were doing just fine-" Gabby said getting cut off by speeding car followed by about ten police cars.After the time the chase had passed them Hank looked back to Gabby, but she had already taken off in the direction the chase had from come.

Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone 

It took Hank about five minutes of jogging to find her.She was sitting on a bench crying so much that her whole body shoke with her sobs. Hank sat down next to Gabby, he wasn't quite sure what to do, so he just put his arm around her and sat with her while she cried her eyes out.

After a while her tears began to subside and she looked up at him and simply said, "Thanks!"

When you feel all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find You're caught in a one way street With the monsters in your head When hopes and dreams are far away You feel like you can't the day 

Now they had finally the pizza place, and were seated at a table waiting for their pizza to arrive."I should probably give you an expalnion (sorry about the spelling) for what happened out there," Gabby said.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Hank knowing that she might not feel comfortable.

"No, I want to. I want to get it off my chest," She took a deep breath before continuing, "When I was six just after my dad had picked me and my younger brother and sister, Ian and McKenzie, McKenzie was two and Ian was only five, from day care.A man pulled up on the side of our van and pointed a gun at my dad's head and told him to get out of the car, he did.I think he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop the hijacking.Anyways the man drove off with Ian, McKenzie and me still in the car.Immetily (sorry about the spelling) Ian and McKenzie began to cry.I remember trying to make them stop, because the man was getting angry and I was afraid of what he would do.While I was doing that he was leading the police on a chase.I don't exactly how long he did it; I just remember we were going fast and that it was past dinnertime because I was hungry.He eventually stopped the car, and I looked out the back window and saw a bunch of police cars behind.All of the sudden he turned to face the back seat with his gun raised.First he shot McKenzie, and then he shot Ian, finally he shot himself.I don't why he didn't shoot me, too.I've spent a lot of nights wondering why he didn't and sometimes I wish he would have."Just then the pizza came.Hank reached across the table and held Gabby's hand.He had no idea how she was able to keep going on after something like that.Then he realized that she went on because there was nothing else she could do.

Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart 

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_ _

__They ate their meal and silence partly because Hank wasn't sure what to say after hearing Gabby's unbelievable, but true story and because Hank just enjoyed being with Gabby. 

He paid then they began their walk back to Gabby's house."Are you okay?" Hank asked after Gabby had been silent for a while.

"I was just thinking," She said looking up at the stars.

"About what?" Hank asked.

"About which star was the first one out tonight," She replied still gazing at the havens.

"That one," Hank said pointing at the brightest one.

"How do you that one was the first one up?"Gabby said challenging him, with a smile on her face.

"How do you know it wasn't?" Hank argued, sharing her smile.

"I guess that one will do," She said closing her eyes, "First star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might.Grant the wish I wish tonight" She then stood there for a few seconds and then opened her eyes, she was smiling.

Because there has always been heartache and pain And when it's over you'll breathe again You'll breathe again 

A/N:So how did you like it?Was it worth the wait?Please review or drop me a line at starmindy@yahoo.com 


End file.
